tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama: Back to the Neighborhood
ft Chris: We've had TDN, TDN2, TDN4, TDN5, and TDM! And we're back to the Neighborhood! Some new and some old contestants competing and stuff. But who will win, you ask? Well, stay tuned and find out! I'm sure it'll be loads of fun! AGAIN, thanks to NZ Man123 for the name. He wins a cupcake. Sign-Ups (CLOSED) #Charlie - the dark one - NZ Man123 #Dante (Returning) - The Nerd - NZ Man123 #Lynna - The hot one - Blaineley #Iris: The crazy one - Blaineley #Lili(Returning)-Daddy's little angel-Bakura13 #Don - The Stuttering Talker - TrentFan #Miles - The Too Cool To Do Stuff Guy - TrentFan #Hwoarang-Blood Talon-Bakura13 #Bob -worshipper of evil daarkness and hatred- Eros123 #Alex (Returning)- Dante's Angry Wall of Meat - Eros123 #Taybina-Gunner*TG*-The Hunteress-OMGDP #Jennifer( the hot pretty popular girl)- TotalDramaFan11 #Jim- The Cynical One- S321 #Rick- The Wild One- S321 #Tyker - The Game Junkie - Vick0971 #Tati - The Fame Monger - Vick0971 #Crystal-The Shy, Nice girl- Simmers2393 #Alexis-The Hot Nerd- Simmers2393 #Jo- Scienceboy0 #The Doctor- (returning) The Time Traveling Alien- Scienceboy0 #Paisley- The pretty girl-Ashley125 #Aaron (Returning because I hate Cyrus XD Plus a boy now O_o)- The Determined Bada***- TaygenTeagan #Piper- The Attractive Prodigy- TaygenTeagen #Nina-The Backstabber- TDFCH #Nathan - (Returning) The Strategist - XrisHearts #Kimberly (Kim for short) - The Female athelete - XrosHearts If you are inactive, you may be replaced. Elimination Table Pre-Chat Chris: Welcome, returnees, newbies, Doctor, to Total Drama: BACK TO THE NEIGHBORHOOD! Doctor: It looks like I'm the first one. Jo: It's great to be back in total drama. haven't been here for what? 6 seasons? I only had Revenge of the Island. Rick: *smoking a cigar* I can't wait to do this! This will be AWESOME!!! Tyker:*arrives with his 3DS* Its great to be here. Chris: Doctor, Jo, Rick, and Tyker, welcome to the show, hope you enjoy yourselves! Jo: Thanks. Doctor: *sees Tyker's 3DS* Nice! Can I have that? It would be amazing for my collection. Jim: *hops off the boat* Woah, this place sucks. Hi, I'm Jim. Chris: Sucks? This place is supposed to be nice. Tyker: NO! Its mine you can't have it Tati: *arrives* Hello, losers Crystal: *arrives* Hi....um....it nice to be here *blushes* Jim: Nice for a peasant Rick: *smoking weed* TIME FOR SOME WILD PARTIES!!! Chris: Meanwhlie in TDM, Chris-Bot is taking over and we'll see whether Mike, OJ, or Lili wins. Jo: Great! Can we watch? Doctor: *to Tyker* I'll give you my 5DS! *shows him the ultimate gamng device from the future* Chris: Sure, we'll be showing the challenge tonight :) Jo: Nice. Will it be the finale? Or will be going down to 2? Chris: You'll find out when you watch it. Aaron: GO LILI!!!!!!!!!!!! TG: Hi I'm Taybina Gunner and I like too hunt *Shows everyone her Bow and arrows* Tyker: I think about it Doctor: I'll turn it on for you. *game suddenly turns on* It connects to your mind. TG: *Rolls eyes* Hmm *Aims her Bow and arrow at Somebody* (You can take away her bow and arrows if you like XD) Piper: Whoa, whoa whoa! *Takes TG's bow and arrows and Shoots It At Random Tree* No firing unless Chris says so! TG: But I need Blood! I'm no Vampire from the twilight zone I had a bow and arrows since Birth I even injured my sister's Arm! Don: H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-Hi Chris. Chris: ......DON'T STUTTER! Don: But I-I-I can't stop it. Chris: Whatever, welcome Don, TG, and Piper! Tyker: I made up my mind, Doc I rather keep my 3DS Piper: *To TG* I won 30 Olympic gold medals! Alexis:*arrives* Woah is that the new 3D handheld console with custom PICA200 graphics, with a top screen of 3.53 inches, and a resolution of 800x240 pixels? (to Tyker) Don: H-h-h-h-h-hi everybody. Tyker: Umm yes it is *blushes* TG:(CONF) Wow most guys are soo Scawny here... Don: (CONF) S-s-s-stupid s-s-s-stutering, hopefully it doesn't effect me in t-t-the game. Alexis: Nice, can I watch over your shoulder akwardly while you play? Jo: Way more people than there usually are. Why so many contestants, Mclean? Piper: *To Don* Are you okay? Don: Y-y-y-y-yes, why? U-u-unless, you mean the stuttering. Tati: (CONF) *admiring herself* Ok I didn't sign up to this show to win, I really sign up to show America how sexy I am. Tyker: Umm ok *plays 3ds while Alexis watch* Doctor: I'm not in it for the money either. I just want to have fun! I don't have much of a use for money. Don: T-t-t-t-that's cool. Piper: Me too. I am a billionaress already. Alexis:*To Don* I'd like to know more about your disorder, may I disect your brain? Doctor: No need. Just use this. *pulls out sonic screwdriver* Ues sonic waves. It's harmless! Don: N-n-n-n-no, please. Piper: Guys, you don't have the right nor commen sense to know more about Don's stuttering. TG: Piper Can I have my Bow and Arrows back?! Alexis: Fine *To Don* Sorry if my actions harmed you Piper: *Gives The Best Arrows In The World To TG* Those are rare. Don: *to Alexis* I-I-I-I-It's okay. TG: Wow...There soo Pretty....How can I repay you! Doctor: These are rarer. *shows TG more arrows* These are made from Dalekanuim. Virtually indestructable! Piper: *Frowns* No, they're plastic. Doctor: No! They were forged as a prototype for the Dalek exoskeleton, by Davros. Don: C-c-c-c-cool, I think. TG: Well then *Breaks Plastic Arrows and thorws them too Piper* Crystal: That wasn't very nice Piper: *Uses Arrows And Hits random Target And Gets Bulls Eye* TG: Can I have Back my Arrows! *Too Crystal* *Rolls Eyes then Glares at her* Don't tell me what too do! Piper: Sorry. Tati: Stop the madness! And start looking at me. TG: *Too Piper* I'm sorry Too You can Have them if you like...*Looks at Tati and Barfs a little* Piper: *To Tati* Stop being selfish, b***h, and learn some manners, will ya? Tati: You better get your wanna-be a** out of here before I snap your neck. Doctor: What? Well, I guess it wasn't dalekanium. Piper: For weak s**t, you sure give some threats. TG: I Argee with Piper. Piper: (CONF) Tati should get her little f****** prissy a** and hit the road because she needs a brain to respect people. Don: *to Doctor* W-w-w-w-well, it looked nice. Tati: (CONF) Ok Piper needs to go, ugh can't stand that b***h Tyker: (CONF) Finally a girl who know games like I do, all this time I thought that was a myth. Don: S-S-S-So, is anybody excited t-t-to be here, kind of? Tyker: I am, Don this place is so awesome. Don: Y-Y-Y-Y-Yeah, so far. Crystal:(Conf) Maybe getting involved isint the best option Don: *to Crystal* W-w-w-w-w-what about you? W-w-w-what do you think about this place so far? Crystal: Oh its um......nice Don: I-I-I-I-I-I-Is something wrong? Hwoarang:*Arrives on his motorbike* Crystal: No I'm just not good at talking Jo: The finale is comming on! *live streaming of Total Drama Motel turns on* Don: *to Crystal* I-I-I-I-I-I'm not good at talking either, I keep on stuttering *to Jo* C-c-c-cool. Doctor: *watches* Lightsaber battle over a volcano of jelly! Sounds like last tuesday. Crystal:*to Don* Maybe we can be friends *smiles* Don: S-S-S-S-S-Sure. Hwoarang:*Watches* That blondie's kinda cute! Jo: I heard she's comming back. *OJ's lightsaber falls* Well, he's done. Hwoarang: sweet! Tyker: Come on OJ! Doctor: Wait, that doens't look like jelly. Hwoarang: Your right! It looks like JELL-O! Jo: IT'S LAVA! *OJ sinks and dies* O_O Doctor: O_O Hwoarang: THE HOT CHICK WINS!!!!! :D Doctor: I could have saved him! I will avenge him! AND WIN! Don: P-P-Poor OJ. Hwo: Poor coca-cola.... Jo: Dude, his name was OJ. Hwo: Whatevs. Tyker:RIP OJ Jo: *watches* Wait! He's alive! Doctor: YES!!!!!!!! *Yomby die* Hwo: WOOOOOOHOOOOOOO TG: *Watches* This is too good. Hwo:Yep Doctor: *sees Harold congragulate Lili* I remember him. He was nice. Hwo: *sees Leo* THAT S*** IS HOT! Don: I-I-I-I feel bad for OJ. Hwo: Yeah. Tyker: Ok When do we get to start? Chris: When the last two arrive. TG: Poor Orange Juice or OJ (CONF) OJ=Orange Juice Doctor: It was weird. I couldn't find any info on Harold after today. Hwo: I forgot he existed. Jo: Weak. Hwo: What? He barely did anything! Aaron: I'm just glad Lili won. Doctor: *harold dies* NO!!!!!!!! I WILL AVENGE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!! TG: I thought I was the WERID one and Harold came in 17th place. Doctor: And he died for it. Tyker: Zombie OJ!! TG: Oh my! Jo: Maybe he was made of orange juice. *laughs* Don: U-U-Um, I hope no one dies h-h-here. TG:*Steals Arrows back from Pipper but leaves her one* It's not going too be me I kill for Living not people animals! Jo: Well, now we just wait until it's time to start. Lili:*Arrives from TDM, crying* Doctor: I feel your pain. Don: S-S-S-Sorry about what h-h-h-happened. Lili:Thanks. Aaron: Yeah, sorry. *Gives Lili Quick Hug* Lili:YAY I FEEL LOVED! Jo: What happened with the money? Did OJ take it? Lili: No, I have it. Piper: Good. Having a REAL million dollars is lucky. Lili:Yeah. Hwo:Wait, she's here?*Runs up to Lili* Hi! Lili:Uh,hi. Aaron: *Pats Lili's Back* You'll get used to it. Lili: YAY Tyker: Hey Chris do you think 27 is enough? Hwo:Just start. Aaron: (CONF) I have a monster crush on Lili. And I'll try to be her best friend. I am NOT going to be Sierra. Lili:*dancing* Hwo:*Riding his motorbike* Tyker: *playing Super Mario 3D Land on his 3DS* Miles: Hey guys! Nobody's a loser here, though, right? That would be lame! Lili: Well, I just won last season, so I'm not! Miles: Well, that's cool, I think. Chris: So here's Miles! We're just waiting on one person! Lili: And who might that be? Chris: Um, nevermind. Miles and Lili get to pick the teams for being the last two to talk! Whoever talks next will also get to pick the teams that isn't Hwo or Don. Rick: Yay!!!! Nathan: Wait what? Chris: Yeah, Miles, Lili, and Rick in that order. If you don't respond it will be randomly chosen by me or be chosen by the next person who posts. Miles? Miles: I'll take The Doctor, he seems cool. Chris: Lili? Lili:Hwoarang seems cool. Welcome to the team. Chris: Rick? Piper: Ricky? Lili: RICK! MOVE YOU A**. Aaron: (CONF) God, Lili is f****** beautiful. Piper: RICHIE RICH! Oh shoot, Ricky. Not Richie. Lili: Answer! I will not be humiliated this way! Chris: And Rick gets Piper, Piper will now choose until Rick gets back. So, Miles goes again. Miles: I guess I choose Don, he doesn't seem TOO bad. Chris: Lili? Lili: Aaron, definatly! Chris: Okay, now, to Piper/Rick! Piper: TG for the win! Chris: Miles? Miles: Lynna, I guess. Chris: Lili? Lili: Oh my gosh, DANTE IS SO CUTE! I WANT HIM! Chris: Back to Piper/Rick. Piper: If he's not here until we finish voting for members, I should be team captain. Um, Tyker. Chris: Sure, and Miles? Miles: Tati, I guess..... Chris: Lili? Tyker: Yay for once Im not geting pick last Lili: Jeniffer, your in. Chris: Um, Piper? Piper: Nathan looks promising. Chris: Miles? Miles: I choose Charlie. Chris: Lili? Lili:Alex? YOUR ALIVE!? GET ON MY TEAM RIGHT NOW!!!!!! Chris: Piper? Piper: Crystal. Chris: Miles? Miles: Alexis. Chris: Lili? Lili: Iris, get your hota** over here! Chris: Piper? Piper: Jo. Chris: Miles? Miles: Nina.....I think. Chris: Lili? Lili: Bob, JOIN THE DARK SIDE! We have sex! Chris: And Piper, your last choice, remember it's TD, there MIGHT be a twist >:) Piper: Jim? Tyker: (CONF) I'm kinda scared of Lili but yet kinda attracted to her. Chris: And in AN AMAZING TWIST, Kimberly and Paisley are sent home! Everyone else is safe for today. Miles' team, your team name is The Chilling Penguins(orange), Lili's team you are The Super Tigers(maroon), and Piper's team is the Jumping Dolphins.(grey). Alex: Nice twist Chris Lili: Now we have dance party? Chris: No. The Penguins Chat Miles: I think I chose a pretty cool team, right? Charlie: I guess. I know this place like the back of my hand/ Miles: That's cool. Don: Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Yeah. Charlie: Wait. Why is Chirs goning into my house? Miles: You know the house, key thing. We live in a house here until we're eliminated and stuff. Charlie: Well I see no reasson for him to use my house as one. Miles: I don't know, but hey look at the bright side, that house may be yours. Don: Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Yeah, I-I-I-I-I-I watched you on TDM, t-t-t-that was a sad story. Alexis: *brings out cooler* Who wants a beer? Don: W-W-W-W-What? N-N-N-N-No thanks. Alexis: *hands one to Don anyways* Don: U-u-u-u-um, no thanks, y-y-y-y-you can take it back. Charlie: Hand me a cold one. Alexis: *throws Charlie a beer* Don: S-S-S-S-So what do you guys think of the team? Miles: I think it's cool. Alexis: I thin- *throws up* I'm so freaking wasted! *laughs* Charlie: I don;t get drunk. Don: U-U-U-U-Um, okay then. Alexis:*to Don* Stop manhandling me with those eyes! Don: W-W-W-W-What? Alexis:*drunk* You think you're so sexy don't you, well I'm not falling for it! Don: I-I-I-I-I'm g-g-g-g-going to walk away *walks away* Alexis:*drunk* Go ahead walk away from your dreams! Don: (CONF) I-I-I-I-I guess, that was an i-i-i-interesting time, with the team. Alexis: *walks into Don in the confesional* Oh there you are I've been looking all over for you Mr. Cuddles! Charlie: (CONF) Wait. This is my cousins bathroom. Aaron: *Lands On Feet* Uh... Alexis: *to Aaron* Where did you come from? Are you my grandma?! Aaron: What? No! Can I stay here for a while? Alexis:*drunk* We have a no clothes policy, so if you want to stay you'll have to undress yourself *laughs* Don: (CONF) H-h-h-hopefully we win next time. Aaron: Um...want me to kiss you? Cuz I know that works. Alexis: I ain't no w*****! *blacks out and falls on the floor* Aaron: Nobody rape her. Miles: *to Charlie* Which one's your house? Charlie: *points at big three sotry one* That one. I had to pay for it. Miles: It looks awesome. Nicely spent. WAIT, did you pay for it yourself? Charlie: *nods* Miles: Well, don't you still live with your parents, shouldn't they have helped pay? Charlie: Well my parents moved in one day after I buy the house. And they are so lazy to do anything. Miles: That sucks. If I win, I'll give you half the money, is that cool? Charlie: OK. But knowing Chris it's cheese. Miles: Well, cheese is still cool, I'll still give you some if you want. Charlie: *shrugs* Miles: Yeah. Charlie: *puts in key* Chris f***ing changed the locks. What a d*** Miles: That sucks. Charlie: *kicks door down and fixes it when inside* Aaron: I'm gonna leave now, okay? *Pushes Button And Transports To Lili >:D* Don: O-O-O-Okay. Miles: *to Charlie* Awesome, can I come in, and see how it looks? Charlie: *brings Miles in and shows him TV and linving rooom* Miles: This place looks cool. Charlie: Guess who payed for it? Miles: Um.....you? Charlie: Got it in one. Miles: I see, that sucks, that your parents don't do anything and you have to buy everything on your own. Charlie: The sucky part is they use everything I buy. Miles: Yeah, that sucks. Well if you win, hopefully it will somehow change. Charlie: Yes. I hope so. Miles: Yeah, you're pretty cool. So don't worry if I win, you'll get half the money/cheese. That way you can have a better life.....or something. Charlie: *nods* Miles: ....It would be awesome if there was an Ice Cream Shop somewhere here. Aaron: *Appears* Sorry. I had to get out an awkward emergency. Don: O-O-O-O-O-O-Okay. Charlie: *walks to an ice cream shop* Miles: Whoa, that's cool. Lynna: Hi... *Flips hair* Miles: Um, hi? Don: H-H-H-H-H-H-H-Hi. Lynna: Lookin' for a good time boys? Doctor: Of course! That's the only reason I'm here! *dances* Alexis:*wakes up* Oh god it feels like someone is slamming me in the head with a hammer Doctor: *is slamming Alexis in the head with a hammer* Alexis: I need some coffee Lyna: Then kiss me, baby. *kisses Doctor* Aaron: O_o *PUshes Button and Teleports To Dolphins* Doctor: That was amazing! (CONF) I never thought I would find someone like that again! Ever since Rose... Tati: (CONF) At least I'm not on Piper's team. Don: G-G-G-G-G-Go team? Lynna: *kisses Doctor* Time of your life, huh? Miles: *brings back ice cream* Me and Charlie found some, anyone want some? Alexis: I'll have some Don: M-M-M-Me too. Miles: Sure *hands one to Alexis and Don* Trust me, it tastes great! Alexis: *eats ice cream* Thats delicous! Where did you aquire this? Miles: There was a hidden ice cream shop around here, and we found it. Cool, right? Alexis: Awsome *starts chocking on spoon* Don: Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Yeah, it's c-c-cool. Alexis: *gets laptop out and starts playing video games* Miles: Hopefully we win this next challenge, so we can become a cool team and stuff. Alexis: Aren't we already a cool team? *continues playing video games* Miles: Yeah, but so we can become EVEN cooler. Alexis: I don't see how thats possible we're already badasses Miles: Yeah, I guess, but if we lose and eliminate someone first from the teams, that will be uncool. Alexis: Yes it's almost challange time! Miles: We're going to do an awesome job, you know, because we're cool. The Tigers Chat Dante: *hides* Lili: WHO WANTS SMOOTHIES!? Aaron: ME! Dante: *hides* Aaron: Oh and, *Pulls Dante Out* Do you want him? Lili:*Gives Aaron,Hwo, and Aaron smoothies* Dante: *says something scientific* Lili: Um, ok. Aaron: Dante, will you do my homework? Hwo: Mine too? Alex: DAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNTTTTEE IT ME REMEMBER Aaron: Translate this; Lili pense que tu es adorable et veut vous donner un retour. Bob: please stop i cant here my own dark thoughts Lili: Ugh you remind me of Goth Boy from Mysims. Bob: i have a dagger of black glass be careful Lili: O_O Dante: *finishes Alex's homework* OK big fellow. WIll you be my angry wall of meat again? Aaron: Bob, give me that dagger. Bob: no Alex:yes Lili:*Takes dagger and hives it to aaron* Aaron: *Slits (Cuts) In Arm That Says "I'm A Useless B****"* Lili: AAAAAGHHHHHH!!!!! Aaron: *Smiles*Don't worry, I do it all the time. Lili: O_O Bob: *takes dagger and kicks Aaron in the chin* dont touch my spirit dagger ever Aaron: *Gets Shotgun* I'm a emo too, b****. Don't control me. Bob: im not emo Alex: pulls out bunny* this is blossom Dante: OK Alex break up the fight. Lili: YOUR BUNNY IS CUTE! Alex:*takes shotgun and breaks it like a tooth pick* GGGGGGRRRRRRRRR Lili: Oh my. AlexandBob: WE are powerful so becareful (in unision) Aaron: And when did I care? Dante: Calm down angry wall of meat. LIli: Please dont fight. Alex: since i broke your shot gun Bob: since i stole this (holds up bluck gem necklace) Lili: PLEASE STOP! Dante: *hides* Hwo:Guys chill! Dante: *hides* Aaron; *Picks Up Random Watch* Cool! *Pushes Button And Accidentally Teleports To Penguins* Hwo:O_O bOB(conf) I hope they dont know that Alex and i are twins (sigh) may the evil spirits be with us Lili:(IN CONF with Bob) O_O Dante: Did Aaron just take my watch? Bob(CONF) walks away without noticing lili* Lili: I have a watch you can have Dante! Alex(CONG) hi im gonna protect dante Dante: It took me years to amek the teleporter watch! Lili: I have one!*Gives Dante hers* Alex: yea i love u blossom Blossom (squek) Lili: ITS SO CUTE! bOB:*TAKES OUT BLACK FUR RABBIT) this is Thorn Hwo: O_O your frickin weird man. Alex; DONT BE MEAAAAAAAAAAN *PUNCHES HWO THREW WALL* Hwo:Your dead!*Kicks Alex in the neck* Bob: hey*kicks hwo in the jaw* Lili:*Sees Dante* Its not that bad, come on out! Dante: *hides* Alex:*stops fight o.k o.k lets just take care of blossom and thorn Bob:fine c'mon thorn Lili:*Pulls Dante out* Dont worry, I'll protect you. Bob *pulls dante alex and lili outside * alliance Lili: Can Hwoarang join too? Boband Alex (in unision ) sure .... stop it ... alex: yea bob:grr Hwo: WOO!!! ALLIANCE!!! Dante: Alex. Please calm Hwroang down. Lili:*Slaps Hwo* Bob: *injects hwo with sedative* done he will be out cold for 12 hours Lili: Do we really have to be that cruel about it? Bob: *still emotionless* i could be crueler Lili:*Gasps* Aaron: *Appears In Front Of Dante, Lili, Bob, and Alex* Hi, guys! Lili:*Seductvly* Hi there! Bob(CONF) Aaron is going down first Lili: So Aaron, what do you do for a living? Aaron: *Shrugs* Being a teenager. Lili: Thats nice. Alex: (CXONF) (SIGH) ever since mum died bob has been trying so hard to be different hopefully they dont find out we are twins *walks out* Lili: *Dancing* Aaron: *Gets Idea* You guys in alliance? Lili: Perhaps. Aaron: Can I join? :D Sorry to bother you, though. >.> Lili: Why should someone like you join? Aaron: *Sarcastic* Thanks, I appreciate it. Lili: *Chuckles and practices fighing style* Aaron: Um, having fun there? Lili: Yes. Got a problem with that? *Continues* Aaron: No actual girl offense but your fighting style is....................very different..... Lili: It's self taught, and created. Aaron: By? Lili: ME! Aaron: O_o Lili: What? Is it that hard to believe? Dante: *hides* Lili: ENOUGH!*Drags out Dante* NOW LET YOUSELF BE SEEN BY THE WORLD! Dante: *hides* Aaron: Thsi watch is so useful. *Pushes Button And Transports* Lili:*Stabs Dante* Dante: *dodges and hides* Lili:-.- Iris:*Jumps around the room* YAYAYA Hwo: Um.........ok.... Lili: *braiding her hair* The Dolphins Chat TG: Why Hello everyone....Is anyone here... Rick: I am! Jo: So am I. Sheesh, are you blind? Jim: Yeah, what she said. Crystal:*sits in a corner and starts writing on notebook* Tyker:C'mon lets be the best team ever Jo: Your glad you have me then! Piper: ........ Aaron: *Appears* Hi! Jo: What are you doing? Your not on our team, are you? Cystal: *continues to write on notebook* (CONF) I'm happy with my team and all, but TG kind of scares me....a bit....okay a lot Aaron: I have a teleporting watch, Jo. Piper: (CONF) I'm stupid. Challenge 1 - Platform Standing Chris: Welcome contestants, to your first offical challenge! Jo: great. I'm ready for anything. Nina: Yay. *rolls eyes* Chris: First, choose two people from each team to sit out, your team captains will confirm the choice. If they don't respond, we'll just say yes, okay? Miles: Hmm, how about Tati and Lynna sit out, is that cool? *to Penguins* Doctor: I'm happy to be in the challenge! Miles: Alright, for the Penguins, Tati and Lynna will sit out. C'hris: What about the Dolphins and Tigers?' Piper: Crystal and Tyker should sit out. Chris: Tigers? Lili: Iris and Jen are sitting out! Chris: Alright: Tati, Lynna, Crystal, Tyker, Iris, and Jennifer won't be in the challenge, don't post while I post the instructions, anyways, you each are now on a platform, which some rocks. Throw them at the others to make them fall off, we'll keep going until only one team's members are left. It takes three rocks to knock them off(one post per user, so if I was Sam and Bob, I would only throw AS ONE), if they dodge then you have to start over back from one post line (So if Sam dodges Bob's throw, who already threw two at him, he now only counts as one at him) got it? Well you may begin! Penguins: Miles, Don, Nina, Doctor, Charlie, Alexis Tigers: Lili, Hwo, Aaron, Dante, Bob, Alex Dolphins: Piper, Rick, Jim, Jo, TG, Nathan Chris: YOU MAY BEGIN! Alexis:*throws rock at Bob* Lili:*Throws rock at Piper* Miles: *throws rock at Bob* Lili:*Throws rock at Piper* Aaron: *Throws Rock At Hwo* Hwo:*Thorws at Piper* Alexis:*throws rock at bob* Aaron: *Throws Rock At Lili* (ONE CHARACTER PER USER PER POST) Don: *throws rock at Hwo* Lili:*throws rock at Don* Piper: *throws at lili* Don: *throws rock at Lili* Alexis:*throws rock at lili* (Piper is out) Hwo:*throws at Alexis* Alexis:*dodges* Miles: *throws rock at Hwo* Alexis:*throws rock at Hwo* Don: *throws rock at Alex* Aaron: *throws at doctor* Miles: *throws rock at Alex* Alexis:*throws rock at Alex* Aaron: *throws at Alex* Miles: *throws rock at Dante* Aaron: *Throws At Nathan* Don: *throws rock at Dante* Alexis:*throws rock at Dante* Don: *throws at Aaron* Aaron: *Dodges* Miles: *throws at Aaron* Alexis:*throws at Aaron* Don: *throws at Aaron* Alexis:*throws rock at Jo* Nina: *throws rock at Lili* Chris: AND THE TIGERS ARE OUT! Only Dolphins and Penguins remain! Alexis:*throws rock at Jo* (I tougth Crystal wasn't competing) (Okay) Don: *throws rock at Jo* Alexis:*throws rock at Jo* Miles: *throws rock at Nathan* Alexis:*throws rock at Nathan* Don: *throws rock at TG* Alexis:*throws rock at TG* Miles: *throws rock at TG* Chris: The penguins are dominating! Alexis: *throws rock at Jim* Don: *throws rock at Jim* TG:*Thorws rock at Alexis* Alexis:*dodges* Miles: *throws rock at Jim* Alexis:*throws rock at Rick* Miles: *throws rock at Rick* Alexis:*throws rock at Rick* Chris: And the Dolphins place 2nd! Penguins win! Tigers will be going to elimination tonight >:) Elimination Ceremony 1 - Super Tigers Chris: One of you will be going home today, so vote who in the confessional! (I love you too guys :p) (XD) Chris: Our symbol of immunity are now muffins! Yay! Anyways, when I give you a muffin you are safe: Jennifer *passes*, Lili *passes*, Alex, *passes*, Iris *passes* and Hwo *passes*. Bob, Aaron, and Dante you each received at least one vote, but Bob only received one vote so he is safe *passes*, Aaron and Dante one of you is going home today and it's..................Aaron *Passes Dante a muffin* Any last words Aaron? Aaron: I love you too, guys. (XD) And thanks for the watch, Dante. *Pushes Button and Disappears* Lili: Not Aaron! GRRRRR Hwo:(CONF) I dont get why Aaron got out. at least he actually participated! Oh, well. With him gone it'll be easier to charm Lili >:) Chris: And with that, you guys are down one compared to the others, so, um, yeah. Your chat will be up in a sec. (I don't ship Lili and Hwo. I ship Aaron and Lili. XD) Nina: Wait, Chris! Although I am on the Penguins, I quit so Aaron comes back. *walks away* Chris: Alright, Aaron can stay, but.......*eating muffin, with dramatic music playing* Aaron: *Appears, Eating A Muffin* Chris: *Dramatic music plays* There will be a twist, kind of, thingy, maybe.......... Aaron: Oh, I picked up a million dollars and a....*Pulls Card in Pocket* A Walmart card from some girl named Cyrus? Chris: *takes the million dollars* No money allowed on the show or something, I just want the money, *puts the money in his house/place* Aaron: How about a Walmart card? Chris: *Breaks card* No! Target FTW! Anyways, Aaron you will come back.....on the dolphins, and a debuter will join the penguins, or something. Tati: Who is the debuter? Chris: Please welcome............Zoey! Zoey: *rolls out of brown bag* Seriously Chris?! On my walk home from school you kidnap me?! That is low. Chris: What the.....one: that's too low even for me and two: now you're just making stuff up. Zoey: Then who kidnapped me?! I swear if it was Aaron... Chris: Well, just go be with your team >.> (Whoa, whoa, whoa. AARON DID NOT kidnap her. Some random dude did for Chris.) (XD) Zoey: *walks over* Hey guys! *nervous laugh* Chris: Wrong team, your team are the penguins, they're over there *points at Penguin's Chat* Zoey: I just got here, and someone hitting me upside the head with a baseball bat can mess. Someone. Up. Penguins Chat Alexis: Yay, we won :D Miles: Yeah, we did the best. Don: Y-Y-Y-Yeah. Alexis: Would any of you like to be in an alliance with me? Nina: I will be in an aliiance with you Alexis. Alexis: Good anymore takers? Miles: I can too, I guess, if Don and Charlie join. They're awesome! Alexis: Don? Don: S-S-S-S-Sure. Tati: Can I join too? Alexis: I don't know we already have more than half of the team Tati: Oh ok, just wanna know Don: (CONF) W-W-W-We did good in the challenge, I-I-I-I-I hope we can keep it up. Doctor: We dominated! Miles: Yeah, it was awesome Tati: You got that right *hi fives Miles* Ow! broke a nail *goes inside the confessional* Miles: Um, okay? If it was my fault, um sorry about that. But yeah, we should keep up the awesome job! Tati: Oh no it wasn't your fault, cutie (CONF) Haha where I came from I was a flirter. Miles: Okay then. Anyways, what do you guys think the next challenge will be? Tati: I hope its a fashion show or something Miles: Maybe, well it's Chris, so it could be anything. Tati: Yay. Well I'm going to bed see you guys 2morrow. Miles: Alright, see you tomorrow. Anyways, I hope it's a cool one! Don: H-H-H-Hopefully we win again. Charlie: *nods* Miles: Yeah, exactly. Lynna: Darling that was amazing! *Kisses Doctor* Charlie: *talking to Docter* If you're a time traveler. What's my future? I'm way to confused right now to figure it out myself. Tati: *To Docter* Am I gonna be a actresses or a singer or a model Alexis:*To Doctor* Am I going to become a world-reknowned surgeon? Miles: I, um, don't want to know what my future is going to be, but I bet it will be amazing! Doctor: Hey! If I'm a time traveler, do you think I'm really going to go around and examine eveyone's history? My time machine, the TARDIS, can go anywhere in time and SPACE. Although, I love your human history, I don't know everyone's life. Miles: That's cool, I think. Alexis: Interesting, how did you build this time machine? Doctor: Well, on my home planet, Gallifrey, we don't really build them, we grow them from TARDIS coral. Then, we tech it up to fly. Miles: That sounds awesome. Doctor: It's also bigger on the inside. Miles: That's cool. It must be awesome having a TARDIS or whatever. Charlie: *shrugs* Zoey: *walks over* Hey guys! *nervous laugh* Don: H-H-H-H-Hey, welcome. Charlie: Hello. Zoey: Hi! What is your guys' names? Don: I-I-I-I-I'm Don. Miles: Miles is my name, and it's awesome! Alexis: Hello my name is Alexis Charlie: That is not important personality matters more than names. Zoey: Hi I'm Zoey! Tati: Hi Zoey I'm Tati and your hair looks pretty. Oh we gonna be such BFF but touch my stuff I cut you. Alexis: Well that's a nice welcome Charlie: (CONF) Does no one listen to me? Miles: *to Charlie* Personalities are AWESOME! Zoey: I agree. Alexis: So you want us to tell Zoey about ourselfs? Charlie: I am a man who had to clean up after each Neighborhood series cause this is my house. Alexis: Well good luck with that Zoey: Weird... Alexis: Well anyways, welcome to the team Zoey Miles: Yeah, wait if we're introducing ourselves like Charlie, I'll just say I'm awesome! Alexis: I'm intellegent Zoey: Aweomse, know what the square root of Pi is? Alexis: 1.77245 Zoey: Nice one! Alexis: Thanks, so tell us about yourself Zoey: Well I competed in TDM, but other than that I.. I... don't have many friends *sigh* Don: W-W-W-Well, the TDM thing is cool. H-H-H-Hopefully, you'll make friends here. Alexis: You seem like a pretty cool girl, maybe we could become friends Zoey: Thanks guys... I just wish that were the case... Don: D-D-D-Don't worry, I b-b-bet you'll make at least o-o-one friend. Zoey: Keep on dreaming... Charlie: How would you define your relationship status with Mike? Alexis: It's almost challange time! Miles: That's awesome! Alexis: We'll do amazing! Dolphins Chat TG: Second place not bad *Shoots an Arrow at a tree* Tyker: I like your arrow it reminds me of Katniss TG: Thanks.... Tyker: (CONF) *plays Mario Kart 7 then the 3DS died* Carp, where did I leave my changer? Cystal: *writes on notebook* (CONF) I'm glad we got second place and don't have to go to elimination Nathan: Um? Jo: I'm as confused as you are. Tyker:.... TG: Oh don't mind me I'm shooting some Arrows with my bow at a tree *Rolls eyes* Tyker: *Watching the elimination ceremony from here* Wow Dante is a goner Nathan: So Tyker do you want to race in the game *points at 3DS* Tyker: Ok sure. Piper: O.O *Watches Elimiantion ceremony From Camera* Aaron sure is weird. Tyker: I wonder when the next challenge gonna start, I hope its a game related challenge. Piper: If he comes back, I'm taking his watch. Yes! Aaron: O.o Piper: *steals Watch* Tyker: Welcome to the team, Aaron Piper: Let's use this puppy! *Pushes Button And Teleports To Tigers* Aaron: Aww, what! Alex: GFRRRRRR Aaron: Oh shoot. *Sees teleporting Watch And Presses Button, teleporting to Tigers* TG: meh..I hope the next challenge involves Blood or Knifes. Tigers Chat Lili: Why did Aaron have to leave! At least he participated >.>*Glares at everyone but Hwo* Hwo: Its allr right, well win next time!(CONF) But I'm doubtful T_T Dante: *walks up to Lilli* I know one of you betrayed me. My brain is not gullble. An IQ of 220 will not be decieved. Piper: *Appears* I stole Aaron's watch. Dante: *takes it back* OK. This. Is. A. Watch. I. Invented. Do you uinderstand? Piper: I invented it too, dumbo. *Shows Other Watch* I have a million of these puppies, and I built it when I was 3 years old. Dante: I don't particuarly give a s***. Piper: Thanks, I hate you too, f****** s***** b****. Dante: I finished Latin, French, Spanish and Chinese by third grade. Tyker: Ok lets all friends here Piper. >.> Not kindergarten, Dante? Such a pity. Dante: I didn't go to kindergarten I'm to smart. Piper: I think you're just a f****** a******. Lili:*Kicks Piper in the head* LANGUAGE!!! Piper: *dodges* Who cares? Leo used it. Dante used it. Cyrus used it. Dante: Te potest nutrientibus causat ego nutrientibus nihil Hwo: What? Zoey: *from across the chat* Hey! Keep it down please or I'll go Commando on you guys! Piper:Forte si clausit f *** usque, maybe Lorem dare af *** ad te, sed a ******* sicut te potest nutrientibus mea (non wanan dicere. XD) Lili:O_O Zoey: *from across the chat* Well... back'atchya! Lili: Zoey, just stop. Piper: That was for Dante, Zoey. O.O Dante: Vous décidez donc de se cacher derrière plusieurs cultures qui parlent la langue au lieu de me confronter en anglais? Qu'est-ce qu'un débile. Hwo:*Accidentally runs over Piper* Zoey: Ok well... if anyone of you mess with me I'll personally rearange your face! *steps away from Dolphin window* Alexand blossom: *jump around the room* Bobandthorn:*readin evil book* Lili:*Practices her fighting style* Piper: *dodges Hwo* Au moins, je ne cache pas comme af ****** un ***** qui est à peu près un chat effrayé. Et dire que je suis un crétin ne signifie pas que vous êtes plus intelligent que n'importe qui ici. Nous avons tous la même taille du cerveau, et vous devez arrêter de te vanter. Hwo:*Runs over Piper* Piper: *dodges whenever Hwo tries to run over her* Hwo:*RUNS PIPER OVER FOR REAL* Dante: La taille du cerveau n'est pas pertinent. Ce qui importe est de savoir comment vous utilisez votre cerveau et vous l'utilisez pour insulter des hommes innocents. Honte à vous. Lili: Is that French? alex: GRRRRR*Breaks motor bike* Hwo:*Grabs a spare* Piper:Je ne suis pas insulter innocents "les hommes", même si vous êtes seulement un adolescent. Je suis juste me défendre contre les insultes, je suis super sensible, que vous ne le savez pas. Et comment ne française d'aide?!?!? Lili:????????????????????????????? (French Fight FTW XD) (HOORAY FOR FRENCH STUFF) Bob: *stands up* palavoi englai Hwo:*Walks away, confuesed* Dante: I invented the watch. I said it was mine. You said I invented more as an insult to my intellegince. I responded. You insulted. I retorted. Lili: YAY SMART WORDS!!! Bob: "piper*너희가 최대 IM 아픈 F의 ***를 종료합니다 * 검은색 단검에게 *를 꺼내서 Lili: HOORAY FOR KOREA!!!! Piper: Regardez, vous avez besoin de se taire et respecter handicaps des personnes et des capacités, je pense que vous besoin d'un coeur, Dante. (Désolé pour le français. J'ai été EditConficted.) Lili: Ok F*** this!*Rides with Hwo on motorbike* Alex: *injects piper with sedative he will be out for 2 hours* Piper: *Recovers Quickly* (Piper is a girl. XD) Dante: I got my PhD, Master's Degree, and numerous other degrees you won't understand, when I was 10. Piper: I'm really serious, I had those at 9 and taught college students at 10. Bob:내가 한 말에시 Dante: I would have but I was too busy in France and China and Spain learning of their scienitsts. Piper: Would you- Aaron: *falls* Oh, s***. Challenge 2 - Pizza Pizza Chris: Welcome contestants, today the challenge is MAKING A GIANT PIZZA! I will judge your pizza, along with 5th- I mean Josh! Anyways all the ingredients you need are there, the team with the worst pizza is sent to elimination, okay? Good, now make some pizza! TIME'S UP! TIME FOR THE JUDGING! Tigers go first :) Lili: Hope you like it ^-^ Penguins Pizza Don: W-W-W-What type of pizza should w-w-we make? Alexis: Maybe pepperoni, ham, and sausage? Miles: No offense, but I hate ham, how about sausage and pepperoni, then? Alexis: Yeah me to I just tougth Chris would like it Charlie: *starts making Peporoni and Cheese Pizza* Miles: Let's just roll with whatever comes along *helps Charlie* Don: *helps Charlie and Miles* Alexis: *starts making dough* Don: *starts making tomato sauce* Miles: *helps Charlie* Alexis: *flatens dough* What about mushrooms? Charlie: No. *adds topings* Zoey: Here use this! *pulls out aragano* Alexis: Well the dough is done now I have to bake it Zoey: Make sure you bake it at the right temeprature! Alexis: Should we add the cheese, the sauce, and the toppings first, or after the dough bakes? Zoey: Do it now, and use this aragano! CHarlie: Now. Alexis:*puts cheese and sauce on the dough* Were are the toppings? Zoey: Aragano! *hands Alexis aragano* Alexis: Are you sure about this? Zoey: Yeah. And add cheese before you do. Alexis: *adds cheese and sprinkles aragano around the pizza* Zoey: Nice, now bake it to 109 Farenheit. Alexis: *puts pepperoni and sausage on* So no more toppings? Zoey: Parmasian Cheese? Alexis: I think you put that on your pizza after it bakes *puts pizza in oven and bakes it at 109 Farenheit* Oven: *ding!* Alexis: *gets pizza out* Don: I-I-I-It looks great! Zoey: Yeah, add the Parmasian! Also add a drink, just incase he starts to choke! Alexis: Are you sure? Zoey: I don't really know *sigh* Miles: I think just a plain pizza is good! Good meaning awesome! Zoey: We should add a drink. Hey! I got it! How about we just bring toppings to him! Ya' know? In a small bottle. Lets let Chris pick what he wants. Alexis: Great idea Zoey Miles: Wait, I think that's over-doing it, knowing Chris he would put toppings he hates to send us to elimination. Alexis: Well we should make some bread sticks Zoey: Yeah. And Miles, I think we should take the chance. Miles: Fine but if he does, I'm not held responsible. Zoey: I'll be held responsible. I don't want to make you guys lose because of me, it won't help my friend problem. Alexis: *makes breadsticks* These are done *sets plate of breadsticks down* Zoey: Okay, get some toppings and make some Ice Cold Coca-Cola. Alexis: *pours coca cola in a cup* Do toppings have to be baked? Dolphins Pizza TG: Ok! guys! we need Too make A pizza soo what kind of Pizza! Piper: Pepperoni? Crystal: Maybe we should...um....add three chesses? TG: Great Idea Now I'll make the dough *Starts making Dough* Piper: *Helps TG* Aaron: *Gets Ingredients* Crystal: *cuts pepperoni* Piper: *Flattens Dough* Aaron: *Makes Tomato Sauce* TG: *Gets Three Cheeses* Crystal: Are we adding anymore toppings? TG: What about Bacon? Crystal: Okay *starts cooking bacon* Piper: Should we put the dough in now or put on the toppings and sauce? Crystal: Maybe we should...um...put the toppings, the sauce, and the cheese on so they can cook evenly TG: We Should Do the dough and add the sauce.. Aaron: Now? Piper: *Shrugs* The dough is okay. Let's bake it. *Puts Doguh in Oven And Puts To Right Temperature* Crystal: *sets bowl of toppings on the table* TG: Wait we need too add the Saunce and the toppings first. Crystal: I think the dough is baking already Piper: When the dough is ready, give me the toppings. *Oven makes sound. Aaron: Dough's ready. *Pulls Out Doguh and Pours Sauce* TG:*Gives her Toppings* Piper: *Sets Toppings Like A Picture Of Chris* Looks tasty. Aaron: *Puts Fries As A Side* :3 Crystal: Maybe we should make a smoothie? TG: Yeah what Crystal said. Aaron: *Makes Delicious Smoothies* TG: Now for the Flower Shaped rolls *Gets Knife and starts Craving The rolls into Flowers* Aaron: i actually got a hot tub from Target. Maybe they cant eat it in the hot tub. TG: Ok What's Target (She lived in the Woods most of her life so she does not know XD) Piper: Chris' favorite place to buy things. TG: Ok. Aaron: CHRIS, CAN WE SHOW THE PIZZA NOW ALONG WITH THE SIDES, DRINKS AND HOTUB? Tigers Pizza Alex:*starts making dough* Bob:*starts cutting spaggeti* Alex: dante start making ribs Bob: Someone make pasta sauce Blossom*makes pasta sauce* Dante: *makes ribs* Bob: adds 25 different cheeeses to pot* Dante: What now? Alex: well im felleting the squirlle you go and grind the beef Dante: *grinds beef* Bob: *adds peanut butter to beef* Dante: *grinds sardines' pickeles, ice cream and mayonase* Alex: *adds marmite* Bob:*adds peparoni and all ingrediants on dough then starts cooking at 500000 degrees celcius* Dante: What is this meant to taste like? Bob: you will see Alex yea bob and i made this at hom>> Bob:*hits alex* Alex:ooff Lili: This pizza looks great! Good job Bob! Hwo:(CONF) This challenge reminds me of H**l's Kitchen! Bob: alex and i did it (CONF) She knows something Lili: And you too Alex! Alex:it done*takes out pizza it look like thincrust five star gourmet poizza* ta da Lili: Holy S*** YOU MAKE ME WANNA FEEL AGAIN!!!*Tears* Bob: adds sides of wedges with melted cheese and canadian bacon and drink of diet spider (in nz it coke cola with scoop of ice cream in it) Hwo: Wait, why a spider? Alex: wait what im not even gonna dignify that with an answer (i think spider like root beer float only no root beer and it any fizzy drink) Hwo: Okay that makes sense random voice! Lili: If we win Im installing a hot tub! (you are welcome hwo waaaaaaaaa) Hwo: I'm scared of the voice >.< Lili: What voice? Hwo:........nvm... (ME MUHAHAHA) Bob: evil spirits i told you dont show yourself to them Hwo:*runs away screaming* Lili:O.o